


Clyde, nie Kinky

by Regalia1992



Category: Pac-Man (Video Games)
Genre: Ale to w ciągu dalszym może, Clyde wyraźnie chce Pacmana, Gen, ale tym razem bez gracza, krótkie formy, tak również i w 'ten' sposób, tekst dla #Niepodległa2018, znowu coś o zasadach gry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13774092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: Po co Duchy gonią Pacmana, skoro tylko go dopadną i zjedzą, gra się kończy? I dlaczego Clyde to Clyde?





	Clyde, nie Kinky

\- Ty, słuchaj — zaczepił Rdzawy Czerwonego. — A po cholerę my tak biegamy, w prawo, lewo, dół? Nie łatwiej byłoby zaczaić się i przyskrzynić Packa w narożniku? Zjedlibyśmy go i fajrant.

\- Może i byłoby łatwiej, ale Różowa mówiła, że wtedy wszystko by się skończyło.

\- Jakie wszystko?

\- No... wszystko? Nie wiem, to ona jest z nas najmądrzejsza — Czerwony się zamyślił. — Ale kiedyś próbowała mi to wyjaśnić. Mówiła, że gdy Pacek zniknie, to pojawi się Wielka Czerń i trwać będzie i trwać, aż Pacek wróci do żywych.

Czerwony spojrzał na swojego pomarańczowego brata. Duch dreptał to w lewo, to w prawo, niezdecydowany. Wyraz jego twarzy aż zdawał się krzyczeć _nie rozumiem, co do mnie mówisz!_. Czerwony westchnął.

\- To prawie tak samo, jak po Zagadkowym Ciastku — powiedział.

\- Tym, co je Pacek zjada, a potem może zjeść nas? To Ciastko, co robi z nas migające kule dancflorowe?

Czerwony potaknął. Rdzawy miał czasem bardzo dziwne skojarzenia. Czym była tak kula i skąd znał takie słowa?

\- Ale później w kolejnym labiryncie znowu jesteśmy.

\- To sobie wyobraź — zaczął Czerwony. — Że po zjedzeniu Packa nie byłoby kolejnego labiryntu. I Packa też.

Rdzawy z przerażenia aż cały zniebieścił się, zupełnie jak po Zagadkowym Ciastku. Nogi się pod nim ugięły i upadł na ziemię. Zaczął się rzucać, zupełnie jak w jakimś dziwnym ataku. Czerwony zaczął go wachlować swoją pelerynką, próbując zbić niebieską gorączkę. Drugą ręką głaskał brata po głowie.

\- Jak to nie ma labiryntu?! — wykrzyknął powoli wracający do swojego koloru Rdzawy. — On musi być! I Pacek też!

\- I będzie — Czerwony położył dłoń na ramieniu brata, uspakajając go. — Dopóki Pacek istnieje to i labirynt będzie.

\- To po cholerę go gonimy, skoro jak go złapiemy, wszystko się skończy?!

\- Bo takie są zasady gry - odparł spokojnie Czerwony.

\- To je zmieńmy! Ja chcę go... no tego!

\- Ale wtedy nie będzie gry. A Różowa mówiła, że brak gry oznacza Wielką Czerń.

\- Aghh! — odparł coraz bardziej skołowany Rdzawy.

Duch zupełnie nie pojmował, dlaczego jego czerwony brat potrafił właśnie w takiej chwili zachować stoicki spokój, zamiast demolować pokój. Przecież Pacek aż sam się prosił o zjedzenie go! Wciąż ta żółta kulka biegała po korytarzach, zjadała ich ciastka i do tego bezczelnie szydził sobie z prawdziwego imienia Rdzawego! Jakby to była wina ducha, że ma na imię Cylde, które za żadne skarby świata nie rymowało się z imionami jego braci i siostry. Rdzawy bardzo, ale to bardzo chciał złapać Packa i go _zjeść_.

I gdy tak Rdzawy stał i bił się z myślami, Czerwony przyglądał się mu i zastanawiał się, o czym to jego brat myśli, do duchów podeszła Różowa. A za nią powolnym krokiem stąpał wiecznie zamyślony Błękitny.

\- Dalej chłopaki, Labirynt przed nami! — zawołała. — Moneta brzdękła i wpadła, ktoś rozpoczną zabawę.

Czerwony przeniósł na nią wzrok. Czasami Różowa mówiła o rzeczach, które ani on, ani jego narwany brat, ani jego spokojny brat, nie rozumieli. Tak jak teraz, coś o Monecie. Duch nawet nie wiedział, jak to coś wygląda ani czym jest. Podszedł do Rdzawego, który tym razem zajął miejsce Błękitnego.

\- Gotowy zapolować na Packa? — spytał brata.

\- Gotowy — odpowiedział Rdzawy, przechodzą przez bramę. — Ale... Nie mogę Packa zjeść, prawda? A dotknąć?

Czerwony zerknął na twarz brata. Widząc jego wielkie, psie oczęta przystaną na chwilę i udał, że się nad pytaniem zastanawia.

\- Wiesz... Właściwie to nikt nie mówił, że nie możesz go nadgryźć.

\- Tak jest! — wykrzyknął Duch, wyrzucając pięść w powietrze. — A jak już go złapię, to go usidlę i położę i usiądę na nim i...

\- E, pomarańczowy duszku! Swoje fantazje zostaw w domu — krzyknęła do niego Różowa. — A teraz szukaj Packa!

Rdzawy posłuchał się jej i oddalił w stronę jednego z korytarzy, gdzie, zadawało mu się, mignął żółty kształt. 

Błękitny w końcu przeszedł przez drzwi, które automatycznie się za nim zamknęły. Duch rozejrzał się. W oddali majaczyła sylwetka Różowej, zmierzającej w przeciwną stronę co Czerwony. Rdzawy musiał być niedaleko, ponieważ do uszu ducha dotarły krzyki i wołania 'usidlę cię, usidlę i dotknę'.

\- Ja się dziwię, że tata nazwał go Clyde — powiedział do siebie Błękitny. — Powinien nazwać go Kinky.


End file.
